


Let's start a band.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Rad,enid, KO ,and red action do a cover of Enid's favorite shadow boyz song to win the battle of the bands.





	Let's start a band.

**Author's Note:**

> KO,rad,Enid,and red action win the battle of the bands by doing a cover of Enid's favorite shadow boyz song.

It was a very cold day at the plaza today, and KO and rad, were standing impatiently outside of the bodega waiting for Enid to come and open up so they could go in and get warm. Where the heck is she!!!, rad exclaimed. I don't know, but she's never been this late before, KO said with a look of concern on his face, I hope she's okay. Oh I'm sure she's okay brush head, she probably just overslept or something, rad answered. Just then as they were starting to freeze to death Enid was running up to them with an ecstatic look on her face, you guys you won't believe this, won't believe what, why your late for work, rad quipped. No loser, read this, Enid said as she handed him the flyer she was holding, neo-riot city battle of the bands? Why are you so excited about this, what you wanna go see it, rad asked. Go see it, are you kidding, I wanna win it, Enid said grabbing both of her friends. What...win it, how would we do that we're not a band, rad said with doubt in his voice. Don't worry i can teach you all the basics steps when we... Just then a customer made his annoying presence known behind her. Umm, are you guys gonna open today, he said impatiently, ugh, yeah were open, Enid said regretfully. And it seemed like that as soon as she opened the door's to the bodega the customers just didn't let up, until finally, hours later, it was time for lunch. As KO,rad,and enid finally got the chance to sit down and rest, Enid told them the rest of her plan on entering the battle of the bands. OK, like I said I can teach you all the basic steps like how to jam, with what, we don't even have any instruments, rad said in an unsure voice. Again I took care of it I've got all the gear we need to win this thing just trust me, Enid said reassuring them. Well what song are we gonna play, oh, don't worry I've got that covered too, I...wanted to do a cover of my favorite shadow boyz song. I don't know whats in it for us, rad asked obnoxiously, oh that's the best part Enid answered, let's see the flyer says that the winners can choose between two prizes either 40,000 techno's that we can split down the middle, or a record contract. Wow, I think we could really use those techno's, rad said with excitement in his voice. Aww, yeah my van could use a new paint job, and maybe a bigger motor,umm I said we split it down the middle it doesn't all go to you block head, Enid said glaring at rad, but just then a voice from the front of the store called out to them. I don't think so you guys, a certain bag of bones said interrupting them, me and Brandon here have got this one In the bag, RMS, stated. Yeah you guys shouldn't even start practicing, there's no way you can beat us, Brandon added. Just then rad began to get competitive, really were better than you guys at literally everything around here already so how are you going to beat us, rad asked. Oh wow like you guys do so much around here RMS answered. We so do, ever time that boxmore alarm goes off were the only ones to go and fight them off, and what do you gerks do, sit there and record it, Enid added. YEAH TELL 'EM' ENID!!! Rad yelled obnoxiously. Well whatever we'll just have to see what happens at the battle of the bands then won't we Brandon, boldly stated. See you losers there rad said as they walked away. Well it looks like we got some competition going into this thing,huh, Enid asked, I highly doubt it those losers won't hold a candle to our greatness, rad answered boldly. Now we gotta win this so those gerks can't, wow rad glad to see your finally getting in the competitive spirit, Enid stated. Well brush head, what do you think about entering the contest, Enid asked, I think it's gonna be great to play music with my best friends, KO answered happily. Speaking of playing, who's playing what instruments, rad asked curiously, we'll do band practice at my place tonight and we'll figure all that out then,Enid answered. Wow you mean your actually inviting us to your house this time, rad asked smiling, yep, that's how serious I am about winning this, Enid answered. Well what time should we be there, rad asked curiously, oh,um I'll call you whenever I'm ready, don't just come over,Enid said bluntly. So as they finished out there long work day during which little happened, not even a robot attack, rad asked Enid once more before they left about what time band practice was supposed to be. So Enid did you ever figure out what time band practice was gonna be, I told you I'll call you, and don't just come, wait till I call,enid said glaring at rad, okay, okay, we'll wait, don't take my soul, Queen Enid,rad said laughing. Afterwards KO,and,rad went home and did things like watch TV, or play, while they anxiously awaited Enid's call for band practice. Until about seven o clock rolled around they started to doubt that their was actually going to be a practice tonight, so they began trying to call her but there was no answer, so eventually they called each other, and decided to just go to bed and ask her what happened tomorrow, after all they didn't want to go to her house again uninvited, she might kill them, especially rad. It was a cold night and both boys were snuggled up in their beds, and at about 3:00 clock in the morning their phones went off with a text from Enid, band practice get over Here, reluctant to do so both boys eventually worked up the nerve to get up out of bed and get to her house. Of course rad had to stop and pick up KO first, but after that they begun to make their way over there. Well little buddy you tired rad asked, yeah Enid must really wanna win this thing if she's wanting to practice at this time at night, yeah tell me about it, rad said. As they finally arrived, everything at her huge and sometimes scary house was dark except for the garage which was open wide and lit up, and inside she was standing there looking a bit different than usual, she was dressed in a rough looking pair of blue jeans, with her hair let down, and a shirt with shadow boyz written on it, her favorite band, and a nice looking leather jacket with some spike bracelets,and a pair of shuriken earrings,and sparkly purple eyeliner, and to top it all off, a beautiful new purple fender stratocaster with a strap that had Enid engraved on it, along with two huge crate amplifiers. Whoa, Enid you look so awesome KO, happily stated. Thanks brush head, you guys ready to jam, not really, it's 3am, why did you have to wait so late to call us, we both had to sneak out, rad said in an annoyed voice. Rock waits for no one, and I kinda overslept when I got off, I just woke up, Enid said with a smile on her face. Well aren't we gonna get your parents mad with all the noise, rad asked, oh no their gone to a monsters ball, and they left my brothers with some relative's. What about Neighbors, rad asked, dude our house is surrounded by a cemetery I doubt we'll hear much complaining, Enid answered. OK, KO your on drums, rad your on bass, and I will be on rhythm, um, I'm not an expert on this but, doesn't there have to be a lead guitar player too, rad asked, oh,um a...friends got that covered, ooooh who, who, KO asked curiously, just then a futuristic tank pulled up in front of them, and out jumped the pretty red head from the future, that would be me, rad action said looking a bit different herself. She was wearing, a blue jean jacket with hue-trooper patches all over it, and a black muscle shirt that also said shadow boyz on it, a pair of blue jeans, some bracelets, red eyeliner, and a sparkling red fender stratocaster, with red written across the strap. Oh, what's up tug boat Annie, how's that slow tank of yours doing, rad said smiling, tch, the only reason you won was because a little girl had to help you, red fired back. Whoa, red you look awesome and I didn't know you liked shadow boyz, Enid said admiring red, oh, um, I just knew that you liked them so I figured I would probably like them to if you did, red, said blushing. Oh, awesome, Enid blushed back,and nice Axe, oh thanks, you guy's ready to get started red asked. So what are we gonna play rad asked, well like I said before I wanted to do a cover of my favorite shadow boyz song, painwreck, OK that sounds cool, red said,with rad shaking his head in agreement. OK I printed out the tabs to it, Enid said passing them out to everyone. OK read over them, and when your ready we'll blow the roof off this place, Enid said eagerly. After reading over the tabs a couple of times they knew they were ready to rock, OK you guys ready, Enid asked, yeah, they all said in unison, KO do that thing with the drumsticks I taught you, OK Enid, 1,2,3,4 KO said hitting the drumsticks together, and once he reached 4, the song began, the sound was perfect, with Enid belting out the lyrics beautifully and the guitars and bass jamming too, they knew that they were more than ready for the battle of the bands, and once the song was over they all stood in silence for a minute as to how great they were. Wow that was awesome, Enid said breaking the silence in the garage, yeah were gonna win for sure, rad said pulling them all in for a group hug,eww rad you stink, red action said pinching her nose. So what are we gonna call ourselves, KO asked curiously, ohh, I know rad said, how about rad squad, I don't think so, red interrupted, how about red tone, guys, guys, Enid said interrupting, how about we name it after our own video channel, krenids, Aww, heck yeah, rad said happily. Well, red, KO, what do you guys think about that name, Enid asked, yeah it's perfect they both said nodding in agreement. Then it's settled, Enid said, krenids, is gonna destroy the battle of the bands and win it all,YEAH!!! The gang yelled out, at the statement Enid had just made. So over the next couple of days the gang went to work, fought robots, and lived out their boring day lifes, but at night they went to Enid's house for practice and played there hearts out over and over again, until finally the day of the battle of bands was upon them,and after the work day, they all met at Enid's house to load up all the gear and get going. OK rad are you done loading all the gear up, Enid, asked, yeah, but last time I checked I thought I was a member of the band, not a roadie, who just loads and unloads everything, rad said sweating from all the lifting, your both, so shut up, red said rolling her eyes, okay are you guys ready to go,KO asked feeling extremely excited, yeah let's get going, I'll ride with red, KO you ride with rad. Okay, Enid see you guys there ko said waving goodbye. The ride over was pretty quick, and when they got there rad,and KO, unloaded the gear and red action and Enid went up to the sign in booth to sign them in, four tickets please and we're a band, okay, band name, the ticket guy said in a voice almost as uninterested as Enid's was when she was at work. Krenids, red action said smiling, okay right this way please, the ticket guy said attempting to let them in before they were called out by two familiar voices from behind them. Well, well,well, look who decided to show skeley, yeah Brandon, I hope there ready to lose, RMS and Brandon, gloated. Ugh, these losers, Enid said to herself, but before she could send a comment back to them, rad and KO, came walking up with the gear, and rad was more than ready to have a war of words with them. Wow I can't believe you losers actually showed up,rad said, as he sat the heavy amps down, you might as well go put those crappy amps back in your crappy van, because once you hear our song, your gonna be asking us if you can join our band, Brandon boldly stated. Oh, I highly doubt that, red said putting her arm around enid, causing her to blush, after we're done with you two your gonna be regretting you even brought those crappy flea market instruments you got there, yeah, red, rad said agreeing with her for once. Come on guys we don't have time for these losers, we need to go In and get ready for our set, Enid said, walking into the venue as the rest of the group followed behind her. As they entered the venue there were bands already on stage performing and the rest of them were on the sidelines waiting for there chance to shine, and after the gang got their gear set up they decided to watch the rest of the performances until their turn to go up on stage and blow the house down. Most of the bands were pretty bad, but some were okay, until finally the announcer took to the stage and announced their main competition, okay, everyone, next up is the duo of RMS and Brandon, as they took to the stage they locked eyes with krenids, who was in the front row ready to boo them off the stage before they could even start playing, rolling their eyes at them, they announced their name and then started to play, we are the framers, brandon, yelled to the crowd, as they began playing. Really the framers, rad said, what a crappy name, as they sang and played their song, the gang was not impressed they were only interested in going up there and playing their song and blowing them out the water, and soon they would have their chance, because after they were finished the announcer took to the stage one last time, okay, give the framers one last round of applause, to which the audience barely responded, okay then, then next up please welcome to the stage krenids, doing a cover of the popular shadow boyz song painwreck. Again the audience barely clapped as they all walked up onto the stage, but they knew that by the time they were finished, the audience would be begging for an encore. As Enid stood on that stage and looked out to all the people in the crowd she knew she was ready so she looked back at KO on the drums, and gave him the signal to start the song, 1,2,3,4, he said as he hit the drumsticks together, and they began Enid stood there with her beautiful purple fender stratocaster belting out her favorite bands lyrics, with red behind her grinding away on her red fender and to the side rad was following along with wicked bass rifs, and in the back KO was beating the drums to death while everyone in the crowd was amazed at the perfect fusion the band had together, they were jamming along with them through every note in the song, and Brandon and RMS, were even amazed by their performance and were starting to worry that they were gonna lose to krenids pure awesomeness, and soon the song was over and as the gang was catching their breath the once unresponsive crowd roared to life. Finally they took their bow and walked off the stage and then the announcer walked onto the stage and attempted to calm the now rowdy crowd down so he could announce the winners, wow that was pretty good, now quite down, I've got the winning bands name in this envelope, and as he began to open it, Enid and red were squeezing the life out of each other, they were so nervous, but rad was standing confident as always with little KO next to him jumping up and down, as for Brandon and skeleton, they could tell who the crowd favorite was, after all who couldn't with all the chanting. Now the winners of the grand prize of a record contract or 40,000 techno's is....KRENID'S, just then the crowd went even crazier and red and Enid, started jumping up and down along with KO and even rad. Okay krenids come up to the stage and claim your prize the announcer called out. As they walked up to the stage the crowd somehow grew even louder, okay krenids your the winners so what's it gonna be the announcer asked as he revealed the prizes to them,A record contract or the 40,000 techno's, just then they huddled up to make their decision, okay you guys what's it gonna be the money or the contract, Enid asked shaking from all of the excitement, um, guys I don't think I wanna do this band thing for the rest of my life, I love working at the bodega and being a hero even more than this, KO said looking at Enid , yeah my van could really use some of that money, rad said, you know E maybe their right, after all I could take you shopping, red said winking at Enid. Okay then it's settled the money it is, Enid said with a smile on her face, we'll take the money, Enid said to the announcer, okay then the runner up gets the prize you didn't choose, so framers you got a record contract, just then RMS and Brandon exploded onto the stage screaming and yelling, OMG, dude we got a contract, I know dude we're totally awesome, they said hugging each other, well then krenids what are you going to do with all that money you just won, the announcer asked, Well first of all, we're splitting it straight down the middle 10,000 techno's a piece and second, Enid attempted to finish what she was saying but was interrupted by red action who snatched the microphone out of her hand and yelled, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING BABY!!!!!! As she said that they grabbed the giant check out of the announcers hand and ran out of the venue to celebrate their victory together. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comments on how you liked it.


End file.
